New Perspective
by crissyexplosion
Summary: Kendall's cousin from New York visits for the summer, but Kendall still hates her for something that happened years ago. When the two wish the other could see things their way, things get a little strange. Plus, James finds himself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello again lovely readers! It is I, CrissyExplosion, back with another story...but this one has an odd twist to it. Kendall and his cousin from New York, who's name is also Kendall, end up switching bodies...kind of like what happens in the movie Freaky Friday...except how it happens in my fic is different...and the two are different genders which adds for some hilarious plot ideas._**

**_I know I should be working on my other story, Drama Rides On My Back, but I'm having a bit for writer's block for that so I figured I'd give you guys a piece of my new fic. I hope y'all like it._**

**_One more thing: I'd like to give a shout out to Besosybrazos for inspiring me to write this fic. I'd always wanted to write a gender-bender but I could never find a good inspiration to actually write one...then I read her fic, Don't Ever Look Back (which y'all should read cause it is amazing!), and I was inspired._**

**_Full summary:_**_** Kendall's cousin from New York visits for the summer, but Kendall still hates her for something that happened years ago. When the two wish the other could see things their way, things get a little strange. Plus, James finds himself falling for his best friend's cousin. Can the two cousins get back into their own bodies before the summer is over? And will Kendall be okay with his best friend dating his cousin?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine. _  
_**

* * *

Kendall, along with the rest of his friends, walked into apartment 2J. The boys had a long day at the studio, finishing things for their second album. But now that summer was almost upon them, the boys didn't really care how long Gustavo kept them at the studio. All they could do was focus on the summer ahead, their girlfriends, and Gustavo letting them have the entire summer off. Nothing could ruin their summer. Nothing except one phone call.

"Of course! Oh, I'd love to see her again! And I'm sure Kendall will too! Thanks so much for calling! We can't wait to see her in a couple of weeks!" Mrs. Knight said excitedly on the phone.  
"Um, Mom?" Kendall asked from the couch where he, Logan, James and Carlos had collapsed the second they walked into the apartment. "Who was that on the phone?"

"You're Uncle Zach," Mrs. Knight replied. When she was met with a blank stare, she continued. "The one that lives in New York."  
"OH! The one that married Aunt May, right?" Kendall asked as he recalled his mother's sister and her husband.  
"The very one," Mrs. Knight said with a smile as she moved away from the kitchen and to the little space in front of the couch. "Their daughter, you're cousin, wants to visit for the summer since it's been about 10 years since the last time she saw you. She really misses you."  
"Mom! Are you serious?" Kendall complained. "We have all these plans for the summer! Jo and I-"  
"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said sternly. "Your cousin, who you have not seen in years, is staying. She'll be here in two weeks and will be sharing Katie's room. You _will_ be nice to her. You _will _ show her around LA. You _will_ introduce her to the rest of the boys as well as Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. Understood?"  
"Yes," Kendall said dejectedly. This was so not how he had planned his summer to go. Why did his cousin have to choose _this_ summer to visit? She couldn't have chosen Christmas or next summer to visit? Or not visit at all?  
"Good," Mrs. Knight said with a smile. "I'm going to head out and buy a few things that Zach told me that your cousin will need. I'll be back later so try not to wreck the place while I'm gone, okay?" When the boys gave her nods, Mrs. Knight grabbed her purse from the dining room table then left the apartment.

Kendall got up from the couch with a sigh and headed for the room he shared with his friends. At the exact moment, Katie walked through the apartment door and saw her big brother walk to his room. Being the inquisitive younger sister that she was, Katie walked over to to the couch where the rest of the guys were and sat down on the floor in front of the boys she considered her brothers.

"What's up with Kendall?" she asked.  
"He's upset because his summer plans with Jo have been knocked down," Carlos said.

"Ouch," Katie said. "Mom said no?"

"Nope," Logan said as the other two boys shook their heads. "Your cousin from New York is going to be visiting." As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, Katie's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. Logan instantly wished he could retract his last sentence.  
"Jazz. Is. Visiting. For. The. Summer?" Katie said in shock

"Um...yes?" James said staring at Katie then at his friends. In all the time they had known Kendall and Katie, they had never seen Katie like this before.  
"Oh this is not good. Not good at all," the young girl said as she shook her head.  
"Why is this not good?" Logan asked.  
"Kendall and Jazz have never gotten along. Ever," Katie said as she looked up at him.  
"Wait," James said. "How would you know that? Momma Knight said the last time that Kendall had seen her was about ten years ago. If that's true, wouldn't that mean you were only one?"  
"Brilliant deduction, James," Katie said sarcastically. "That's the last time my mom _knows_ that they saw each other. But really, it was when they were 12. I was six and Kendall was walking me home from a friends house when suddenly this tall, blonde girl appeared. Kendall knew who she was, but I didn't. He'd called her Dally, kind of as a threat if you ask me, and she told him that she went by Jazz now. Kendall didn't care though. He told her to just take the next flight back to New York and never bother coming back since Minnesota wasn't her home anymore. I just stood and stared and when Jazz tried to explain something to Kendall, he grabbed my hand and walked past her without a second glance. After a block or so, I'd asked Kendall who she was and how did he know her. That was when he told me who she was...and that I should never talk to or try to contact her. It would only end badly for me. So I listened."  
"Whoa," the guys said in unison.  
"Yeah," Katie said. "I don't know what happened between them, but I don't think Jazz coming down is a good idea at all."  
"Maybe we can tell Momma Knight that we already have plans for the summer," Carlos suggested.  
"Won't matter. Mom will insist that Jazz is included in all of the plans," Katie informed him.  
"Then we're just going to have to make the best of the summer," Logan said. "I mean, maybe this summer will be good. Maybe they'll be able to put aside their differences and enjoy the summer."

* * *

"Or not," Logan said as he, Carlos, James, and Katie had taken occupancy on one side of the Palm Woods pool while Kendall and "Jazz" argued about something ridiculous.

Two weeks had passed and just like Mrs. Knight said, "Jazz" had showed up at LAX that morning. When Kendall had tried to sneak off, Mrs. Knight made him go to the airport with her. Surprisingly, "Jazz" had gotten along fine with the rest of boys and Katie, yet her and Kendall could not stop arguing.

"I can't believe they've been at it all morning!" James cried.  
"I can," Katie said as they were approached by Jo, Camille, and Stephanie.  
"Who's that girl Kendall is arguing with?" Jo asked as she sat on the edge of Katie's lounge chair.  
"Our cousin," Katie replied. "She's visiting from New York for the summer."  
"What are they arguing about?" Camille asked from her spot next to Logan on his lounge chair.  
"We actually don't know," Logan said.  
"Or care anymore," James said as he put his shades on.  
"How long has she been here for?" Stephanie asked, enjoying have Carlos' arms around her waist as she sat on the edge of his lounge chair.  
"Just this morning. It's been non-stop bickering since Mrs. Knight left for the day," Carlos said.

The group watched the blonde cousins fight until finally "Jazz" threw her hands into the air, jabbed a finger at Kendall, then stormed out of pool area and into the lobby. Kendall shook his head at his cousin's retreating figure then joined everyone else.

"You okay?" Jo asked as she stood up and gave Kendall a light kiss on the cheek.  
"Not really," he replied. "But now that the she-devil has gone back up to the apartment, how about we all go catch a movie?"  
"I'm out," James said and stood up from his lounge chair. "I refuse to be the 7th wheel...again." With that, James headed for the lobby of the Palm Woods.  
"I'm out too," Katie chimed in. "I don't need to see my big brother kissing his girlfriend...or see my other brothers kissing their girlfriends. Besides, I'm supposed to meet up with some of the other Palm Woods kids and hang out in Palm Woods Park. Later!" Katie rushed from her chair and headed for the lobby as quickly as humanly possible.  
"Guess that leaves just the six of us then," Kendall said as he turned to his friends.  
"Kendall, don't you think you should go and talk to your cousin?" Camille asked.  
"No," Kendall replied. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. But can we go to the movie's afterward?"  
"Yes! Now go!" his friends and girlfriend exclaimed.

Kendall opened the door to 2J and was surprised to hear his cousin rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Dall-" he started to call out.  
"Don't you _dare_ finish that nickname, Kendall Knight," his cousin replied.  
"Why? It's not like anyone is here to know what your name is anyway," Kendall said as walked into the small kitchen.  
"I don't give a damn. I told you to call me Jazz. I refuse to let you call me that silly nickname anymore," she said as she closed the refrigerator door.  
"Aw, is little _Dally_ afraid someone is gonna find out that she has the same name as her cousin?" Kendall started to tease.  
"Kendall, if you don't stop-"  
"What?" Kendall asked, taking a step toward his cousin. "What are you going to do about it, _Kendall_?"  
"You son of a-" Dally snarled as she walked over to her cousin and slapped him. "I _told_ you I go by Jazz now! I refuse to go by Kendall or Dally! I want to be known as Jasmine or Jazz! So stop being an asshole and start being the kind cousin that you used to be!"

Tears were brimming on her eyes and threatening to fall, but Dally blinked them away. She refused to cry in front of her cousin though. Not in front of the only family member who had still yet to forgive about what had happened all those years ago. _Why can't he forgive me?_ Dally thought as she stared at Kendall.

Kendall just stared at his cousin. He had actually internally flinched when Dally had called him an asshole. He hadn't realized he was being so rude, but he refused to be kind to her. She had messed up his life and made him miserable, and he vowed to make her stay just as miserable. No matter what it took.

"I'll start being kind again the second you walk out that door and go back to New York where you belong," Kendall said venomously then turned his back on his cousin and walked out of the apartment.

Dally watched his retreating figure then ran to Katie's room, which was the room she was staying in for her visit. Dally collapsed on the blow-up air mattress Mrs. Knight had been kind enough to buy and set up for her. As she laid there crying, her make up smearing her favorite pillow case, James walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, staring at the door to the apartment then at Katie's bedroom door, trying to process what he had just accidentally overheard.

* * *

_**Well? Reviews make me happy but are not necessary for me to update...though I do love a nice review.**_

_**Also, if you're wondering why I went from calling Kendall and Katie's cousin from "Jazz" to Dally, it's because Jazz is what everyone thinks her name is when in reality Jazz is a nickname for what her middle name is (Jasmine). Kendall (and now James) are the only ones who know that "Jazz"'s real name is Kendall (aside from Dally's family of course). So from now on, I refer to "Jazz" as Dally (a silly nickname I came up with for a girl who has the name Kendall) and the only time you will see "Jazz" is when someone (besides Kendall) talks to her. **_

_**If you're still confused, go ahead and leave a review and I will try to help make this clearer for you. Hopefully this will become less confusing for you readers as I add more chapters.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:Hell again readers! Here's chapter 2 of "New Perspective"! I do believe this chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but I'm not completely sure. You see, I tend to write out a few chapters (about 4 or 5...which how many I have typed out for this fic...working on chapter 6 already) then review them, edit them, and then post them. I've tried the whole 'write a chapter, post it, wait for reviews, update, repeat' thing and it just doesn't work for me._**

**_Anyway, I want to thank those who have reviewed, alerted, and even just read this fic. It means a lot. Thank you all so much._**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Big Time Rush. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

Later that evening when the other boys had returned from their movie date and Katie had returned from her day at park, they were surprised to see a note on the kitchen counter from Mrs. Knight.

_Boys, Katie, and Jazz,_

_I've gone back to Minnesota and I'll be there for a month or two, maybe the whole summer.  
I received news this afternoon that Grandma Knight has been feeling under the weather.  
Myself, along with May and Zach, will be staying with her until she's feeling better.  
Please be on your best behavior while I'm away.  
Kendall, I've left some money in your top dresser drawer.  
It's money for food and groceries so use it wisely.  
I'll miss you all while I'm gone and Jazz, I'm sorry I couldn't stick around for your visit._

_Love, Momma Knight_

_P.S. I want Logan and Kendall in charge while I'm away.  
You all know why.  
And Kendall, be nice to your cousin.  
Do not make her miserable just because I'm not there. _

"Oh man!" Carlos and Katie groaned.  
"Sweet!" Logan and Kendall exclaimed then high-fived each other.  
"Hey big brother," Katie said as she read the letter once more. "Did you read the last two lines?"  
"No," Kendall said as he arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Katie handed the letter to her brother who then groaned after reading it.

"Is she serious?" Kendall asked as he placed the note back on the counter then made his way to the orange L-shaped sofa and plopped down on it.  
"Kendall, your mom's right though," Logan said as he and Carlos joined their friend on the sofa. "You can't keep making her miserable."  
"You don't understand," Kendall said as he stared straight ahead, not looking at the friends on either side of him.  
"Then help us understand dude," Carlos said.  
"It doesn't matter. Even if I do explain it, you guys still won't get it," Kendall said as he stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going out for a bit. Don't bother waiting up for me."

Kendall slammed the door closed and the sound reverberated throughout the apartment. Logan, Carlos, and Katie exchanged looks. Was there something about "Jazz" that Kendall knew and didn't want to share? But what could possibly be so bad that Kendall's mission was to make her stay miserable?

"What's going on out here?" James asked as he emerged from Katie's room.  
"What the heck were you doing in _my_ room?" Katie asked indignantly as she rushed over to the tall brunette.  
"Your cousin was crying earlier 'cause Kendall was being a jackass to her," James explained. "I was just trying to comfort her...and trying to figure out what's up between her and Kendall."  
"And?" Logan and Carlos asked from their places on the couch.  
"She's asleep now but refused to tell me why Kendall is so dead set on making her miserable. But I did catch a few words from her as she was sleeping," James said with a sly grin.  
"What did you hear?" Carlos asked excitedly.  
"Carlos!" Logan and Katie said in unison as the former hit his friend on the arm.  
"What?" the Latino said. "Maybe Jazz said something in her sleep that will let us know what's up between her and Kendall."  
"That's actually...brilliant," Logan said, stunned that Carlos had said something smart.  
"So do you guys want to know or what?" James asked slightly annoyed.  
"Yes!" the other three in the room exclaimed.

With that answer, James ran over to the couch and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of his friends. Katie quickly ran over to the couch and sat between Logan and Carlos; she hated being left out.

"Okay, so I overheard Kendall and Jazz arguing earlier this afternoon. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a slap. I thought maybe Kendall hit his cousin, but I realized that it had actually been Jazz who slapped Kendall. I guess shit is really fucked up between them but I don't know _how_ fucked up," James explained.  
"Just get to the point, James!" Logan, Katie, and Carlos yelled at the brunette.  
"Okay, fine. No need to yell," James said as he pushed some hair out of his face and leaned forward more. "So then I heard Kendall leave the apartment and Jazz go to her room, then I heard Jazz crying and since Kendall obviously wasn't going to comfort her, I figured I should, especially since I was the only one home at the time. Jazz tried to kick me out of the room when she first saw me enter, but when I told her I had just come into the apartment and heard her crying she was more forgiving and willing to let me stay. After a couple hours or so, she finally fell asleep. I guess she was having a nightmare though cause she kept tossing and turning and repeating the same three things." When James was met with waiting stares he continued. "She kept repeating, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen', 'Kendall, please don't hate me', and 'I wish it had been me instead'. I have _no_ idea how those are linked, but they are...and they give us a bit of insight on what happened between Kendall and Jazz."

"What's going on out here?" Dally asked as she stood in the doorway of Katie's room.  
"Jazz!" Carlos, Katie, and Logan exclaimed.  
"Dally," James said under his breath, remembering the nickname Kendall had used for her.  
"Again, what's going on?" the tall blonde girl asked as she crossed her arms.  
"We were just discussing plans of a 'Welcome to the Palm Woods' party for you!" Katie lied.  
"Really?" Dally asked, her face dropping.  
"Really," Logan said, adding on to Katie's lie. "We thought it might be a nice thing to do since...well...uh...yeah." Logan offered the blonde a smile.  
"Thanks," Dally said. "But you guys really don't have to do that."  
"But we want to," James said, standing up and walking over to Dally. "We want to make you feel welcome here. After all, this will be your home for the next three months."  
"Well," Dally said as she thought about it. "If you guys really want to throw me a party, I guess it's okay. But not too many people, okay?"  
"Got it!" James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie chorused.  
"I'm gonna go back to bed now. Night guys and Katie," Dally said with a small wave as she walked back into Katie's room.  
"Okay guys, now we _have_ to plan a party for my cousin," Katie said as she turned to the guys. "Any ideas?"  
"Leave it us," James said as he motioned to him and Carlos.  
"Yeah!" Carlos cheered. "The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood are on the job."  
"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" Logan said, shaking his head.  
"Because it is," Katie replied as she gave Logan a half-smile.

From there, the group delved into party talk, which helped them ease their minds of the problems of the two blonde cousins.

* * *

**_And now you guys know a bit more about what's up between Kendall and Dally...but you guys won't really find out what happened until Dally finally tells the whole story to someone...and that someone will probably be James simply because James needs a girlfriend and I like how James and Dally are starting to get really close._**

**_Reviews make me a happy writer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _So after the amazing response this story has gotten, I decided to give you guys one more chapter. This one is longer than the last chapter and it has some James/Dally in it. I hope you guys enjoy this one and the next few chapters as well. I'm having so much fun writing this fic and I'm glad a lot of you enjoy reading it. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts. You have no idea how much this all means to me._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

The next evening everything was set. The apartment was decorated, the music playlist was set, snacks and drinks were set out, and the furniture had been rearranged to make a dance floor. The only thing the apartment was missing was its guests, which would be arriving soon.

"James!" Katie yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. "You're not the only one who needs the bathroom you know!"  
"Katie, who're you yelling at?" James asked as he walked out of his room.  
"You...but...wha?" Katie faltered as she stared at James. "If you're out here, then who's in there?"  
"Sorry!" Dally said as she opened the door. "I didn't mean to take so long. I just wanted to look nice for tonight. Hollywood's all about first impressions, right?"

Katie and James stared at her. Dally had curled her long blonde locks and picked half of it up. She wore a neutral eye shadow with black eyeliner, a hint of blush on her cheeks, and red lipstick that made her lips stand out. Dally had also chosen a knee-length light blue dress to wear. She wore black leggings under it and matching blue flats. On her ears, she wore topaz earrings and accessorized with a matching stone hanging from her neck.

"Whoa," James and Katie said in unison.  
"Is it bad?" Dally asked, as she ducked back inside the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror once again.  
"No!" the two chorused.  
"You look amazing, Jazz," James said as a smile spread across his lips.  
"Really?" Dally asked as she returned to the bathroom doorway to look at him.  
"Really," the tall brunette reassured the tall blonde.  
"Okay," Katie said. "Enough with the flirting. You need to get her out of the apartment before the guests arrive."  
"Why?" Dally asked, giving her young cousin a quizzical look.  
"Cause we told everyone it was a surprise 'Welcome to the Palm Woods' party," Katie informed her cousin.  
"Why did you do that?" the tall blonde questioned.  
"Oh, will you stop fighting with me and just go somewhere else with James for an hour?" Katie half-shouted at Dally.  
"I'm going, I'm going," Dally said as she packed up make up, dropped it off in Katie's room, then headed out the door with James right behind her.

* * *

"So, why did you choose _this_ summer to come out and visit?" James asked as they walked around the streets of Hollywood.

James, having obtained his license, drove the two down to Hollywood and Highland. It was one of the best places in Hollywood to visit. There were so many shops to go into and so many restaurants to choose to eat at. Plus, almost everything worth seeing in LA was in walking distance of where they were. Having lived in New York for most of her life, the bright neon colors of everything were welcoming to Dally. She enjoyed the lights, sounds, and sights of Hollywood at night. But most of all, she was enjoying James' company.

"Well," she began as they munched on their Pink's hotdogs. "I figured Kendall and I had avoided confrontation long enough and it was time for one of us to step up and be the bigger person. Obviously it had to be me since Kendall refused to even speak my name after what happened. But I didn't mean for what happened to happen! It was an accident! We were seven for crying out loud!"  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" James inquired.  
"I really don't want to talk about it," Dally replied. "I told myself the only way I would tell anyone else about it was when Kendall _finally_ forgave me. _That's_ why I chose this summer to visit."  
"Is it really bad?" James asked. "What happened when you seven, I mean."  
"Yeah," Dally said with a slight nod as she shook the memory from her head. "It was pretty bad."  
"I'm sorry," James said as he looked down. "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"It's fine," Dally said softly as she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

James lifted his head up and looked at Dally. For the first time since she had arrived yesterday, James noticed how beautiful Dally was. Especially now when she seemed so broken. He felt a strange urge to kiss her, but pushed it away. This was his best friend's _cousin_. It was in the friendship rulebook that family was out of the question when it came to dating. Besides, James was sure Dally had a boyfriend back in New York. With how amazing she looked, Dally could have anyone. Why would she want her cousin's best friend?

"James?" Dally asked as she peered into his hazel eyes. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine," James replied as a slight blush lit his cheeks.

"Then isn't it about time we head back to the apartment for my party?" she said with a smile.  
"It is," James said as he returned the smile.

Dally and James quickly finished their hotdogs on the spot, threw the trash in the nearest trash can, then ran back to the car, laughing all the way.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled the second Dally and James opened the door to the apartment.  
"What is this?" Dally asked with false surprise.  
"A surprise 'Welcome to the Palm Woods' party!" Katie said with a smile.  
"Thank you Katie," Dally said with an honest smile as she moved forward to give her young cousin a hug.  
"Jazz!" Logan called and the tall blonde looked over in his direction. "Come here!"  
"What's up?" Dally asked as she arrived over to where Logan and a group of about 5 were.  
"We want to introduce you to our girlfriends," Carlos said, popping up next to Logan out of nowhere. "We want to make sure you have someone to talk to about girl things."  
"Gee, thanks Carlos," the tall blonde said as she rolled her eyes.  
"What Carlos means is that we just want to know that if there is something you don't feel comfortable talking about with the guys, we're here to help," a brunette, who had her arm around Logan's waist, said. "I'm Camille."  
"I'm Stephanie," a dark skinned girl, who was standing next to Carlos, said. "We really hope that you'll enjoy your visit here."  
"And I'm Jo, Kendall's girlfriend," a dirty-blonde haired girl said with a smile. "It's nice to officially meet you."  
"I'm Jasmine, but you're more than welcome to call me Jazz," Dally said, using her middle name like she always did.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that Dally realized that there was a certain guest missing from her party. When she asked Logan about it, he told her that Kendall was down at the pool and had said that he would remain there until the party was over. Dally, infuriated by her cousin's actions, marched out of the apartment, to the elevator, through the lobby, and finally to the lounge chair Kendall was in.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Dally said with pure venom in her voice.  
"Right now, you," Kendall replied.  
"_Your_ friends throw me a party to make me feel more welcome here, and here _you_ are," Dally spat. "Some cousin you are."  
"_ME?_" Kendall asked as he got up from his chair and stood face to face with his cousin. "_You're_ the one I should be saying that about. How could you even bother to show your face around here when I said I never wanted to see you again?"  
"You never said that Kendall," Dally said. "You said that Minnesota wasn't my home anymore. And in a way you were right, but I will not let you control my life anymore!"  
"I figured you would've taken that as a hint though!" Kendall yelled. "You ruined my life Dally! I could never forgive you for what you did!"  
"But it wasn't my fault!" Dally yelled back. "You have to believe me Kendall! Please!"  
"No!" Kendall shouted. "It _is_ your fault! I wish you could just see things my way!"  
"And I wish you could see things the way I do!" Dally shouted, tears in her eyes. "I hate you Kendall! You're the worst cousin ever!"

Dally ran back inside the lobby and collapsed into one of the arm chairs. She knew she was too old to be crying, but the fact that Kendall still blamed her for what had happened all those years ago was too much. Dally pulled her legs up to her chest and brought her head down to rest on top of her knees and just cried. She didn't care that her make up was running or that there was still a party going on upstairs in her honor. All she wanted was for her cousin to forgive her.

* * *

"Dally?" a voice said, shaking her awake. "Dally?"  
"I said to call me Jazz," she said in a sleepy voice, her eyes still closed.  
"That's what I've been saying," the voice said again. "You okay, Jazz?"

Dally finally opened her eyes and saw that James was standing over her.

"W...where am I?" Dally asked sleepily as she went to rub her eyes. James grabbed her wrist before Dally could get anywhere near her face.  
"You're going to ruin your make up if you do that," James said. "Well, ruin it more than it already is."  
"Make up?" Dally said confused.  
"Yeah," James said, releasing her wrist. "The make up you put on for your 'surprise' party, remember?"  
"Oh...yeah," the blonde said as she nodded her head. "Is the party still going on?"  
"No," James shook his head. "It's almost one in the morning. Everyone else is asleep right now."  
"How'd you know where to find me?" Dally asked as she stood up and tried to rid the wrinkles in her dress.  
"Well considering the last place you went to was the pool to talk to Kendall, I figured I'd search down here first," James replied. "Now c'mon, let's get you upstairs and into bed."

Dally just nodded and James walked with her to the elevator. In the elevator, Dally placed her head on James' shoulder and nearly fell asleep there. The brunette ended up carrying the blonde bridal style to the apartment.

_Thank goodness everyone else is asleep,_ James thought. _If they saw me carrying Jazz into the apartment like this, they'd never let me live it down._

"Jazz," James whispered. "Where did you put your make up wipes?"  
"Under the sink," she mumbled into his chest, which was where her head lay.

James somehow managed to lean down, grab the box of make up wipes, and stand back up all while still holding onto his best friend's cousin. James slowly placed Dally onto the covered toilet seat and began to gently wipe away the make up. The closer he got to her eyes, the softer his touch became.

After getting rid of most of Dally's make up (he had a hard time getting rid of the mascara and eyeliner), he carried her to Katie's room. Not wanting Dally to end up yelling at him, James laid her down on her bed, covered her up, then quietly left the room.

Once James had his own covers over him, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering exactly _why_ he had just done what he did. Was he doing it because Dally's own cousin would not? Or because he was starting to have feelings for her?  
James shook his head. Of course he was starting to have feelings for her, after a couple days together he was bound to start feeling _something_. He just wasn't sure if he feelings were platonic or not.  
With that last thought in his mind, James rolled over onto his side and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Well? Reviews make me a happy writer!_**

**_Also, anyone want to take a guess as to what will happen in the next chapter? If you get it right (or are very close) I shall give you a shout out in the beginning Author's Note._**

**_Thank you again for reading! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:_ Hey everyone! Wow! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's given this fic a chance! over 300 views and 9 reviews! WOW! Okay, time for some shout outs._**

**_ Zyrillose: You were the first person to review this fic and you continue to review each chapter. Thank you! You have no idea how much your reviews make my day.  
waterwicca: Nice guess for this chapter! BUT, you won't be finding out what happened for a few chapters. But there will def be more James/Dally in the next chapter.  
Btrlover98: Thanks so much for your sweet words! I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much that you want others to enjoy it too!  
LoganHendersonFan: Thanks for the review! And you'll just have to continue reading to see, won't you?_**

**_Now that those are done, here's chapter 4. It's a bit short (sorry!) but I promise that the next few chapters are good! I have some things up my sleeve that will throw you guys for some loops. I hope y'all like where this fic is going and I do hope you'll read it through to the end. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favorting, and alerting this fic. It means the world to me. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

Dally woke up the next morning not feeling right. Something was off and she couldn't tell what. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the familiar surroundings of the living room of apartment 2J.

_Odd,_ she thought. _I thought I fell asleep in my bed in Katie's room?_

Dally stood up and that was when she realized how off she really felt. Her chest felt lighter for some reason, which was especially odd since she had worn a dress to bed the night before. She also noticed that she felt a little heavier below the waist. Fearing that mother nature had left it's "gift" early, Dally rushed to the bathroom only to be met with a face in the mirror that was not hers. She let out a blood curdling shriek, rushed from the bathroom and bumped into herself, literally, in the living room.

"Kendall?" she asked, her voice sounding strange since it was so masculine now.  
"Dally?" Kendall replied in a high pitched voice.  
"Oh shit," Dally said as her face dropped. "_Please_ tell me that this is just a dream."  
"I don't think it is," Kendall replied.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Dally exclaimed. "How the hell did this happen anyway?"  
"I don't know!" Kendall yelled as he threw his hands up. "I didn't even think shit like this happened in real life!"  
"I know, right?" Dally said with a sarcastic, humorless laugh.  
"KENDALL!" a voice shouted as someone burst through the apartment door.

Kendall and Dally turned to see Jo standing there. She seemed to be angry about something.

"Shit," Kendall muttered under his breath.  
"Kendall Knight," Jo said as she approached who she thought was her boyfriend. "How could you forget about our date?"  
"Date?" Dally squeaked.  
"Yes. Date," Jo repeated. "You were supposed to meet me in the lobby a half hour ago. I finally had to ask James where you were."  
"Well, here I am," Dally said lamely.  
"I can see that," Jo said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going back down to the lobby now. I expect you to be there in 15 minutes or I'm going shopping with Camille."

Jo turned and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. Dally turned to face her cousin, who had taken up a spot on the couch.

"I am _not_ going on a date with your girlfriend," Dally said.  
"Right now, she's _your_ girlfriend," Kendall replied. "You're me."  
"No I'm not!" Dally exclaimed as she stamped her foot in frustration.  
"Can you _please_ not do that while you're me?" Kendall asked. "Guys, especially me, do _not_ stamp their feet when we get angry. In fact, we don't even really show we're angry. If we do, it's in our eyes and the way we hold our body."  
"And what the hell does that mean?" Dally asked in exasperation.  
"You're body language," Kendall replied simply. "Usually when I'm angry I tend to slouch a little, cross my arms over my chest, and sometimes I'm constantly pushing my hair out of my face."

Dally did as her cousin stated and looked to him for approval. When Kendall shook his head, he showered her how to properly pull off what he was explaining. That was when James walked in unnoticed by the two cousins.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Kendall yelled.  
"Well maybe you just suck at showing me how to look angry without actually _showing_ that I'm angry!" Dally yelled back as she took on the stance that Kendall had been trying to teach her.  
"Oh, _now_ you can do it! Go figure you can only do it when you're really pissed off," Kendall remarked.  
"Shut up, Kendall!" Dally said.  
"No!" Kendall said. "I'm tired of you telling me to shut up in my own home, Dally!"  
"Kendall? Jazz? You two okay?" James asked from his place in front of the closed apartment door.

The two cousins quickly turned to face James. They exchanged glances with each other before trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah, we're totally cool," Dally said in as nonchalantly a voice as she heard Kendall speak in before.  
"Yup," Kendall agreed, trying to sound just as upbeat as his cousin. "Everything is okay."  
"Then why did you call her Kendall and why did you call him Dally?" James asked, moving forward slowly.  
"Jazz's middle name is Kendall," Dally quickly lied. "And when I get really pissed at her I call her by her middle name."  
"And when Kendall pisses me off, I call him by a silly nickname I used to call him when we were younger," Kendall lied just as easily.  
"Okay, but why did you say you're tired of Kendall telling you to shut up in your own home?" James questioned, not giving up. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He may not have been the smartest of the group, but he knew damn well when something wasn't right.  
"Uh..."

The cousins stared at each other, lost and confused. How were they going to get out of this one?

"Oh, and I know you're lying about Jazz's middle name being Kendall," James said. "And I know that Dally is actually a nickname that Kendall came up with for Jazz, not the other way around."  
"_How_?" the cousins asked, utterly shocked that James knew this information.  
"The first day you were here Jazz, I was in the bathroom when you and Kendall argued. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't just walk out and be all 'Hey guys! What's up?' without one or both of you getting mad at me."  
"So you know my first name is really Kendall?" Dally asked.  
"Um, don't you mean that I know that your cousin's first name is Kendall?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No James," Kendall said. "She meant what she said."  
"'She'?" James said, looking at who he thought was his best friend's cousin. "Don't you mean he?"  
"Nope," Dally replied. "He meant she. Somehow Kendall and I switched bodies."

James saw his best friend and his best friend's cousin in front of him one second and then suddenly they were gone and all James saw was darkness. When he opened his eyes again it was to his best friend placing a damp washcloth to his forehead.

"Oh thank goodness," Dally breathed. "Kendall! He's awake!"  
"Wait, aren't _you_ Kendall?" James asked wearily.  
"No James, I'm not," Dally replied. "We went over this before...and then you fainted."  
"I...I _fainted_?" James asked incredulously. How could he, James Diamond, faint at whatever his best friend and his best friend's cousin told him? "What the hell did you tell me?"  
"You really don't remember?" Kendall asked as he leaned against the wall and took on a stance he usually held when he was in his own body.

James looked at his best friend's cousin. Something was off about 'her'..besides the fact that 'she' was wearing sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. The way 'she' was standing reminded him of someone.

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed as he sat up. "You two switched bodies!"  
"Bingo," Dally said. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Why?" James asked. "Carlos and Logan deserve to know!"  
"James," Kendall said, sighing. "No one can know. Everyone has to think that I'm Dally and that Dally is me."  
"Jazz," Dally said, irritated. "Everyone has to think that you are _Jazz_."  
"Right," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."  
"You are _so_ lucky that you're me right now otherwise I'd give you black eye," Dally spat at Kendall.  
"Whoa," James intervened. "Calm down, okay? Let's just try to figure out how to get you two back into your own bodies as soon as possible, okay?"  
"Fine," Kendall and Dally muttered.  
"But first I have to take Kendall's girlfriend on a damn date," Dally said, standing up from the sofa.  
"Do you have to go now?" James asked.  
"Yes," Dally sighed. "I was supposed to meet her about 5 minutes ago but I told Kendall to tell her that he was helping me pick out an outfit to wear since I was being so indecisive."  
"You couldn't pick out what to wear on a date?" James asked, trying to suppress a laugh.  
"Shut up, James!" Dally said as she hit his arm. "I just didn't know what to wear! I've always worn dresses and other girly things! I'm used to wearing things that cling to my body, not baggy shirts and loose fitting jeans!"  
"Whatever you say," James said as he glanced over at Kendall, who was dying from his silent laughter. "Just be good to Jo, okay?"  
"Suck a nut, James," Dally said as she stormed out of the apartment.

The two boys, well boy and boy in girl's body, howled with laughter as soon as the apartment door was closed. Even though James felt bad about Dally having to take Jo out on a date, he couldn't help but think that maybe it could be good for her. Maybe Dally would understand her cousin a little better and they'd be able to actually talk instead of yelling each others heads off.

* * *

**_I know...kind of lame, right? I promise you the next chapter is better! It'll be up later this week. _**

**_Reviews are not required but they make me a very happy writer._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _Whoa...over 400 hits now? Thank you all so much! I can't believe we're just 4 chapters in and this fic has gotten so much attention. Never in a million years did I ever think that anyone would enjoy something I write...and yet y'all have proved me so wrong. Thanks so much.  
Sorry that this chapter kind of short...I kind of just write them out and when I feel like the chapter's finished I just move on...so some chapters tend to be longer than others...ANYWAY... _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

**

* * *

**

Dally stormed into the apartment a few hours later. James was the only one home and heard the door slam close. He stepped out his shared room and saw Dally head towards Katie's room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," James said as he caught Dally by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To nap in my room," Dally replied. "Duh."  
"But that's not you're room," James said. "Right now you are Kendall, which means you share a bunk with me in _our_ room."  
"You aren't serious," Dally said, her face dropping.  
"Totally serious. While you're in Kendall's body, you have to be Kendall. And that entails sleeping in the same room as Carlos, Logan, and I; going on dates with Jo; taking care of Katie; and the random guy hang sessions that we have."  
"'Guy hang sessions'?" Dally asked.  
"Yeah. When the other guys need some space from their girlfriends, the four of us will either hit the local hockey rink and play a few games or rent some movies and have a movie night."  
"Isn't that kind of girly though?" Dally asked as she stifled a laugh.  
"What's girly?" James asked.  
"The whole 'I need time away from my girlfriend' thing," Dally replied. "I mean, Jo's not clingy or over emotional at all so I don't see why Kendall would need time away from her. And from the time I spent with Camille and Stephanie at the party last night, they don't seem that way either...actually Camille does seem kind of over emotional, but I'm just going to assume that's the actress in her."  
"How in the hell is that "girly" though?" James asked. "Everyone knows that for a relationship to work, both people involved need time away from the other every now and again. You just never hear guys saying they need time to themselves cause they're too damn proud."  
"Oh really?" Dally said sarcastically. "I never would have noticed."  
"Is that supposed to be a crack at me or Kendall?" James asked defensively.  
"The whole male population in general, really," Dally replied as she made her way to the orange sofa and sat down. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her and turned on the television, flipping through the channels until she found a program she liked.

"You like hockey?" James asked as he sat down next to her, staring at the game on the screen.  
"Yup," Dally replied. "Uncle K taught Kendall and I how to play. It was something that kept the two of us entertained when our parents were getting the Knight house ready for any celebration."  
"Do you play?"  
"Not anymore," Dally said as she shook her head. "New York really isn't the best place to play hockey...especially for girls."  
"What do you mean?" James asked, intrigued.  
"Girls in New York are obsessed with being fashion designers, models, actresses, or singers. I was the odd one in all of my classes because I wanted to join in on the games the guys would play at lunch. But I never got to play because they didn't think I could play right since I was a girl...so I stuck to refereeing the games. Then in 5th grade I became friends with a girl who was just as odd as me...and as we grew up she introduced me to wearing more girly clothing. Once we got into high school, I noticed that I was getting guys' attention from the clothes I was wearing...and I was happy in a weird way. If I couldn't have their attention on the field, then at least I could have it during passing periods in the halls. But still...something was missing...still _is_ missing...and I don't know what it is."  
"C'mon," James said as he grabbed Dally's arm and pulled her up from the sofa.  
"Where are we going?" Dally asked as James whisked them out of the apartment.  
"You'll see," James said, giving his best friend's cousin one of his dazzling smiles.

* * *

"This is..._amazing!_" Dally said as she and James played a friendly game of hockey at the local rink. "It feels great to be back out on the ice with a hockey stick in hand."  
"When was the last time you played?" James asked as he hit the puck to her.  
"When I was eight," Dally said with a sigh as she hit it back to James who then hit it into the goal.  
"_Nine_ years ago?" James asked as he skated down to the goal to retrieve the puck. "How has it been nine years since the last time you played and yet you're able to keep up with me?"  
Dally shrugged her shoulders then said, "Beats me. Uncle K and my mom always told me I was really athletic, though."  
"Maybe it runs in the family then," James said with smile as he passed the puck to Dally.  
"Yeah...maybe," Dally said to herself as she and James raced up and down the ice passing the puck back and forth.

* * *

James and Dally arrived back at the apartment a couple hours later to see Kendall sitting on the couch watching some horrible reality show. The two laughed at something James whispered to Dally, which caught Kendall's attention.

"There you two are!" he yelled as he ran over to them. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"  
"Ice rink," Dally and James replied in unison as they moved past Kendall.

Dally went to the kitchen to grab a drink while James sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the television.

"Want something to drink, James?" Dally called from the kitchen.  
"Sure," James replied.  
"What do you want?" Dally asked.  
"Whatever," James said.  
"Water it is then," Dally said as she grabbed two bottles and sat down next to James.  
"What. The. Hell?" Kendall said as he stared at his cousin and his best friend.  
"What?" James and Dally asked, not taking their eyes off of the screen in front of them.  
"When the hell did you two become so buddy-buddy?" Kendall asked as he marched over to them and stood in their way of the television.  
"Hey!" James and Dally exclaimed.  
"Answer my damn question!" Kendall asked as he stamped his foot on the floor angrily.

Dally laughed at this and Kendall turned his gaze on her.

"What's so damn funny?"  
"You just stamped your foot in frustration," she replied. "That is such a Jazz thing to do."  
"I can't believe this!" Kendall said as he threw his arms in air. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you two and it's like I'm talking to James and Carlos!"  
"Well you _are_ talking to James," James said, looking at his friend for the first time since they had walked in. "But that's you're cousin...not Carlos. Get it right, Jazz."  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Name. When. It. Is. Just. The. Three. Of. Us. In. The. Room. Okay?" Kendall said between clenched teeth.  
"Chill out cuz," Dally said. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"  
"Besides the fact that I'm stuck in my cousin's body, you mean?" Kendall said fiercely. "The fact that you two are ignoring my question from earlier!"  
"Sorry," James said, raising his hands in defense. "What was your question again?"  
"When the hell did you two become all buddy-buddy?" Kendall repeated.  
"Oh, that's easy," James said as he leaned back into the sofa, placing his hands in his lap. "Dally and I bonded over hockey. Why didn't you ever tell us that she played? And that she's good? Or tell us anything about her at all?"  
"BECAUSE I HATE HER! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Kendall yelled as he rushed out of the apartment, tears gleaming in his eyes.  
"Someone's a little hormonal," Dally joked and she and James shared a laugh.

Dally knew it was wrong to make fun of Kendall, especially since the whole point of this trip was to try to get him to forgive her in the first place, but she couldn't help but grin at how Kendall couldn't seem to cope with being a girl the same way she learned to cope with being a boy. Sure she hated it, and wanted to punch Kendall earlier this morning, but she was getting used to it. Plus, no one judged her when she and James had gone to the rink and played hockey for hours. If she had been in her own body, everyone in the rink (and on the way to the rink) would've thought something was up between her and James. That was the downside to Kendall and his friends being famous. Girls couldn't hang out with them without the press starting some silly dating rumor that was never true. In a way, this body switching thing was a blessing in disguise. At least it was starting to seem that way to Dally.

_Maybe this whole switching bodies thing isn't so bad after all_, Dally thought as she and James managed to find an old cartoon to watch. _I mean, I don't want to be stuck in Kendall's body forever, but I can deal with a few days. Gives me an excuse to hang out with James anyway._

With that last thought in mind, Dally chanced a glance at James only to see him staring at her. James smiled at her and she smiled back. She loved James' smile. It was always so bright and big...so innocent too. Seeing him smile made her smile like an idiot. Suddenly, James started to lean in. Dally was sure James was going to kiss her, and she was ready for it...until she remembered that she wasn't herself.

_Oh shit,_ Dally thought as James' lips neared hers.

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! Bet y'all weren't expecting that, were you? I do hope y'all enjoyed the James/Dally in this though...and don't worry cause there will be more of that in later chapters._**

**_Reviews make me a happy writer! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:_ I feel like it's been forever since I last updated...but I know it's only been about a week...school, work, and family have kept me busy...sorry about that. But I want to take the time to thank everyone who's taken the time to read, review, favorite, and alert this story. I know I say this every time but seriously, you guys have no idea how much it means to me.  
Okay, enough of me being sappy...here's chapter 6! Sorry it's short...I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little longer._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine._  
_**

* * *

"JAMES!" Dally shouted as she jumped up from the couch.

James fell forward, landing in the spot Dally once sat. He looked up at Dally with confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not me!" Dally exclaimed as she motioned at the body she was currently taking residence in.  
"Oh," James said, understanding replacing the confusion. "Right."  
"Yeah," Dally agreed awkwardly.  
"I just made it weird now, didn't I?" James asked as he sat up straight.  
"No," Dally lied. "Okay, maybe a little."  
"I'll just go then," James said as he stood up and headed for the door.  
"James," Dally said softly as she grabbed his hand. "It's only weird because I'm not me. If I hadn't moved out of the way, you would've been kissing Kendall."  
"So you only moved out of the way because you're Kendall?" James asked tentatively.  
"Yeah," Dally said, releasing his hand. "Why else would I move out of the way?"  
"No reason," James said, now extremely embarrassed about whole situation.  
"Say, I've got an idea," Dally said with a smile, looking up at James.  
"What?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You said that you, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos have 'guy hang sessions', right?" Dally said with a smirk. James nodded in response. "Then let's start now. You and me. We'll watch whatever movie you want as long as _I_ get to choose what's for dinner."  
"Deal," James said as he stuck his hand out in front of him. Dally took his hand in hers and they shook on it.

_This should be interesting_, the two thought as they released hands.

"Jazz?" a young voice said.

Kendall pulled his head up from the table in front of him to see Katie standing across from him.

"Yes?" he asked.  
"You okay?" Katie said, moving to stand next to him.  
"Not really," Kendall replied. "I lost my best friend."  
"Kendall still being a jerk?" Katie said sympathetically.

Kendall blinked a couple times before he remembered that Katie did not see her older brother; she saw "Jazz", her cousin from New York.

"Yeah," Kendall said, nodding his head. "I waited all day in the apartment hoping he would come by and he walked in with James. They went to the ice rink to play some hockey together. Then they ignored me when I asked them a question. And when I finally got their attention, they made fun of me so I ran out of the apartment."

It was the truth, for the most part. Kendall knew he couldn't tell all of the details to his younger sister because Katie would never believe him. And if by some miracle she _did_ believe him, it wouldn't matter because there was nothing Katie could do to help him and Dally switch bodies back.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Katie said as she wrapped her arms around Kendall's waist. "I really hope you and Kendall can work things out this summer. I know you and I don't really know each other, but just from the last couple days, I can tell that you're a good person with good intentions. Same thing can be said for Kendall...he's also really stubborn and hard-headed too. Oh, and he's _super _protective...but I guess it's those qualities that make him such a great brother and friend. I'm rambling now, aren't I?"  
"It's okay," Kendall said with a small laugh and a smile. "You really admire your brother, don't you?"  
"Yeah," Kate said, nodding. "He's been my brother and my dad...I feel the same way about James, Carlos, and Logan too. They really care about me and mom. You should see the way the other guys look at mom. It's like she's their mom too...and they always look at me like the adorable, mischievous little sister that they never had. It makes me smile. So I know that if you try you'll be able to sort out whatever problem you and Kendall are having, make friends with the other guys and their girlfriends, and have one of the best summers of your life."  
"You really admire the other guys a lot, don't you?" Kendall asked.  
"Yup," Katie replied. "It was the best luck ever when Kendall met them at pee-wee hockey."  
"So, you grew up okay even though you didn't have a dad?" Kendall asked, seeing this as a chance to see how Katie really felt about not having her father around.  
"I think so," Katie said thoughtfully. "I have a mom who loves me, a brother who loves me and vowed to protect me, and three extra brothers who also love me and vowed to keep me safe. Plus, Grandpa Knight was always there to help out when he could."  
"So even though you didn't have _your_ dad, you always had some kind of father-figure?" Kendall asked.  
"Yup," Katie said with a smile. "I mean, I wish I could have known my dad...have at least some memory of him like Kendall does...but the fact that I had all of these other guys around me wanting to help me grow up made me realize how lucky I was."  
"I see," Kendall said. Then he stood up and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He hugged his baby sister.  
"Uh...Jazz?" Katie said.  
"You're a good kid, Katie," Kendall said, releasing the young girl. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"  
"Sure," Katie said as she gave Kendall an odd look. "I'm gonna go now. See you around, Jazz!"

With that, Katie ran off and disappeared from the Palm Woods lobby.

_So Katie did grow up all right after all_, Kendall thought as a small smile pulled at his lips. _I was always so scared that the guys, myself, and Grandpa Knight were never enough. I guess I was wrong though. Katie's such a strong kid, especially for being only 11._

"What'cha thinking about?" a voice asked.

Kendall jumped at the voice then turned to see Camille.

"How Katie grew up so well even though she didn't have her father," he replied.  
"It's because she had Kendall and the rest of the guys to help raise her," Camille replied. "It's really cute how they all adore her and how much she looks up to them, especially Kendall. I know you and he don't get along, but Kendall really is a nice guy."  
"I know," Kendall replied in a low voice.  
"I'm sure if Kendall is willing to give you at least a minute of his time, you two can talk and sort whatever problems you're having with each other," Camille said helpfully.  
"Can I ask you something kind of personal, Camille?" Kendall asked.  
"Sure," Camille replied, taken aback a bit by the question.  
"Have you ever lost somebody close to you? Someone who was your hero? Someone who was always supposed to be there?" Kendall asked a bit harshly.  
"I can't say I have," Camille said, looking down at the floor.  
"Then you don't understand why my cousin and I haven't seen or heard from each other in ten years," Kendall said bitterly as he turned on his heel and left Camille standing alone in the Palm Woods lobby.

* * *

**_I know...this kind of sucked...I'm not fond of this chapter, but I think the Kendall/Katie moment is cute.  
_**

**_Oh and_****_ just so y'all know, this will be the last update for a while...chapter 7 is giving me trouble...I'm not sure where I want to go after here and it's making me mad since I like to stay a step or two ahead of my readers...perhaps some reviews will be able to help me get past my writer's block...just sayin'._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:_ I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with school and work and I've also decided to participate in National Novel Writing Month...so I've been preoccupied with that...BUT I have a new chapter of NP! Some of you left reviews saying you'd like to see more of Kendall...so this chapter focuses more on Kendall...I wrote about 3 different drafts before this one and in all honesty, I like this one the best...though I have a feeling some of the other drafts may show up later in this story. Anyway, thanks to all that have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I can't believe it's hit over 1,000 views. Thank you all so much._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

Kendall took the stairs all the way to the roof. He needed air and he knew the one place he could get that was at the top of the Palm Woods. The roof was his sort of secret spot; no one else ever knew to find him up here and Kendall liked it that way.

As he pushed the door open, he was greeted with an amazing California sunset. Kendall let out a sigh in awe. The sunsets in California never ceased to amaze him, mostly because of the way Los Angeles looked in the setting sun. It was beautiful, even the people living in it weren't. Kendall made his way to the edge of the roof and placed his arms on the ledge, looking out over the city that had become his home in the last year and a half. He let out a sigh as the memories flooded his mind: the audition, Gustavo taking him and his friends to LA, recording their demos, recording their album, their tour, and of course all of their crazy antics at the Palm Woods. Then there was Jo. She had lied to him about having a boyfriend, but in the end Kendall had come out victorious. He and Jo didn't have a lot in common but that was okay. They were learning more about the other as time went on and they were such a strong couple that their friends always said that they wanted a relationship like theirs. That was one thing Kendall took pride in: his relationships with people. He was always kind, helpful, generous, and willing to lend a hand to those who needed it. Well, that's how he was to everyone besides his cousin.

Kendall gritted his teeth at the thought of her. He was stuck in this mess because of her. If she had just stayed in New York, Kendall never would have wished for Dally to see things his way and he never would have ended up switching bodies with her. Kendall sighed as he took one last look at the Los Angeles skyline before heading back inside.

Not wanting to head back to the apartment just yet, Kendall took the stairs all the way down to the lobby. When he saw no trace of anyone he knew, Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He quickly made his way out to the Palm Woods pool and found an unoccupied table. No sooner had he taken a seat, someone else sat across from him.

"What do you want?" Kendall spat.  
"Hey, just because you're cousin's being rude to you doesn't mean you can be rude to me," Carlos said.  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Kendall apologized.  
"Apology accepted," Carlos said with a smile. "Where were you anyway? I thought you would've been hanging out with the girls or James or something."  
"I wasn't in the mood to hang out with the girls, James and Kendall went to the rink, and I really don't know what else to with my time," Kendall said.

Technically the last part wasn't a lie. As a guy, Kendall always knew there was something for him to do. But being stuck in his cousin's body, he had no idea what to do anymore. He couldn't take Jo out on dates, hang out with his friends by the pool, or even go to the studio…not that they were needed anymore since they had finished their new album just a few days before Dally arrived and Gustavo gave them the summer off.

"Have you thought about taking a swim in the awesome Palm Woods pool? Or hanging out at Palm Woods Park?" Carlos asked.  
"Not really," Kendall said. "I've been busy thinking about other things."  
"Like what?" Carlos asked as he leaned across the table.  
"I can't say," Kendall replied.  
"Is it a secret?" Carlos said in a whisper.  
"Yeah," Kendall said with a nod.  
"Then I totally understand," Carlos said with a grin as he stood up. "I gotta go. I told Stephanie we'd go stargazing at Palm Woods Park before dinner. See ya later, Jazz!"

Carlos jogged off with a smile plastered to his face and Kendall couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend run off to meet his girlfriend. It was odd because Kendall remembered a time when he and Jo were like that. He was always in such a rush to meet Jo for dates that he usually arrived earlier than planned. Jo had tended to rush a few times too, sometimes arriving just before Kendall or at the same time as him.

Kendall let out a small laugh as the memories of his and Jo's relationship over the last year had turned out. Sure they'd had their ups and downs, but what couple didn't? Besides, Kendall felt that every obstacle they overcame strengthened their relationship.

"There you are!" a voice called out.  
Kendall turned in his chair to see Logan approaching him.  
"Hey Logan," Kendall said with a small smile.  
"You had us all worried!" Logan scolded.  
"I did?" Kendall asked surprised.  
"Yes!" Logan replied. "James and Kendall said you stormed out of the apartment over 2 hours ago and they haven't seen you since!"  
"Oh," Kendall replied.  
"'Oh'? That's all you have to say?" Logan inquired. "You're soooo lucky you're not my cousin. You're just like Kendall. Running off someplace and then thinking it's okay to show up hours later like no one was worried about you." Logan shook his head at the blonde in front of him. "Whatever. All that matters is that you're fine. You are fine, right?" Kendall nodded his head, his cousin's long blonde locks whipping him in the face in the process. "Good, then let's head up to the apartment. It's getting late and the pool closes in a couple hours anyway. Plus, we've got dinner ready upstairs." At the mention of food, Kendall's stomach rumbled.  
"I haven't had much to eat today," Kendall confessed, grinning sheepishly.  
"Again, soooo lucky you're not my cousin," Logan said as he turned and headed back inside the Palm Woods lobby.  
Kendall laughed and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. It was light and musical…it reminded him of his mom's laugh…or Jo's…possibly even Camille's or Stephanie's. _Do all girls have a laugh like this?_ Kendall thought. He let out another laugh as he thought of Katie's maniacal laugh. _Maybe not._

When Kendall and Logan entered the apartment, Kendall was surprised to see Jo and Camille sitting at the dining table along with Katie, James, and Dally. Dally was sitting next to Jo and the two seemed to be laughing about some inside joke. Kendall's blood boiled at the sight, but there was nothing he could do or say without looking or sounding crazy, so he took the empty seat between James and Katie.

"You okay?" James whispered to Kendall. The blonde shook his head in response, the long blonde locks hitting him again. _How do girls put up with long hair?_ Kendall thought as he stared at the group sitting at the table.

"Hey, where's Carlos?" Kendall asked.  
"He's out with Stephanie," Camille replied, looking at him for the first time since he entered the apartment.  
"I knew that," Kendall said. "He talked to me in the pool area before he left to meet Stephanie, but shouldn't he be here? I mean, don't—"

Kendall stopped himself. He had almost said "Don't we always wait to have dinner together?" If he had said that, everyone else would have guessed something was wrong and Kendall couldn't afford for anyone to think anything was wrong. Everyone, besides James, had to think that Kendall was still Kendall and that Dally was still Dally…or Jazz, rather.

"You okay, Jazz?" Logan asked from his seat across the table. He and Camille quickly exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by Kendall. Clearly she had told Logan what had happened earlier between the two.  
"Not really," Kendall admitted. "May I be excused?"

When Logan nodded, Kendall stood up from his seat and left the apartment. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he just walked wherever his feet lead him. Eventually he found himself at Palm Woods Park. He took at seat on of the benches and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and shining bright, as were the stars that were scattered all around. Kendall let out a sigh and he couldn't help the next thought that came to his mind.

"I wish I had never switched bodies with my cousin."  
"What did you say, Jazz?" a familiar voice asked.

Kendall turned his head and saw Carlos and Stephanie walking hand in hand. The couple stopped in front of the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked.  
"What did you just say," Carlos asked again.  
"I didn't think that last thought to myself, did I?" Kendall asked, giving Carlos and Stephanie hopeful glances that he was wrong.  
"No, you didn't," Stephanie said, shaking her head.  
"Is there something you want to tell us?" Carlos asked.

Kendall stared at Carlos and Stephanie, debating if he should tell them the truth or not.

* * *

**_Well, what did y'all think? Reviews are welcome and make me a very happy writer.  
Also, it kind of helps when you guys give me ideas...so let me know what else you'd like to see...though I kind of know what will happen in the next chapter, I'd still love to hear your thoughts! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_**Hello readers! It's been a while, huh? Well, I've been super busy this year...plus every time I opened Word to work on this fic, I became stuck. I wasn't sure what to do. There were several different drafts to this chapter and I just wasn't happy with any of them. Then this happened and I knew that what happens in this chapter had to happen for the story to move forward. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I can't wait to read all of your reactions! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

"Uh…" was all that seemed to come out of Kendall's mouth.

Now he had really screwed up. It was one thing for James to be in on the body switch since he had accidentally overheard the situation, but for anyone else? No. James, Dally, and Kendall vowed to keep the secret to themselves. But what was Kendall going to do about Carlos and Stephanie?

"Wait, does this have something to do with that secret you mentioned earlier?" Carlos asked.

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, a smile appearing on his face as he said, "It does."

"Say no more then," Carlos said. "I totally understand why you won't say a thing."

Kendall smiled up at his friend. Though Carlos was the most hyperactive of the four boys, he was also the most understanding. It was odd, but that was one thing everyone seemed to love about him. You wouldn't have to utter a word, and Carlos could understand exactly how you were feeling or what you were thinking.

"Thank you, Carlos," Kendall said, smiling up at his friend before turning his gaze on Stephanie. "You won't say anything, will you?"  
"If Carlos won't say anything, then neither will I," Stephanie said with a smile. "Your secret's safe with us."  
"Thank you," Kendall said again, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"There you are!" a voice called.

Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie looked to see Dally approaching them.

"Are you okay?" Dally asked.  
"I'm fine," Kendall replied. "I just needed to get some fresh air."  
"That's good," Dally said. "You ready to come finish dinner, then?"  
"Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed. "I got so sidetracked in our date I missed dinner!"  
"You actually didn't miss it all, Carlos," Dally said, turning to face him. "Jazz needed some fresh air so we put dinner on hold. Now that she seems to be fine, how about we all head back up to the apartment and enjoy dinner together?"  
"Sounds like a great idea," Stephanie said, smiling at Carlos.

Carlos kissed Stephanie on the cheek and then they made their way back to the apartment. Kendall looked up at his cousin, giving her a genuine smile for the first time since she had arrived in Los Angeles.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Kendall said.  
"No problem," Dally replied, returning the smile. "Now how about you tell me why exactly you ran off?"  
"I almost said something that only _I_ would know," Kendall said.  
"Which was?" Dally asked, wanting her cousin to elaborate.  
"Since I became friends with Carlos, Logan, and James, we always have dinner together. There's not a time I can remember where the four of us were not sitting around someone's kitchen table and enjoying a meal cooked by one of our mothers. So when Camille said Carlos wouldn't be joining us, I almost spoke against it. Then I remembered that I couldn't say anything on the matter because I'm not me right now," Kendall explained. "I hate this. I hate not being able to communicate with my friends because I'm not me. I hate keeping this secret from them."  
"Then don't," Dally said.  
"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow as he gave his cousin an odd look.  
"If you hate keeping this secret from them, then just tell them! You act like they're going to hate you for telling them the truth," Dally spoke honestly. "You're lucky to have friends like them. You have no idea how much they respect you, especially James."  
"James respects me?" Kendall asked, surprised.  
"Yeah," Dally nodded. "He respects you because you gave up on your dream to help him with his. He confessed to me that if the situation had been reversed, he's not sure if he would have been able to make the same choice. And Logan wishes he could be as brave as you, though he does wish you'd be a little less stubborn. Oh, and Katie! Jeeze, she looks up to you so much it's kind of crazy. Every time I'm not with James, she'll corner me and tell I need to make things right with you. You're lucky you've got people who care about you, Kendall."  
"Hey, you've got people who care about you too," Kendall spoke softly.  
"Who? My parents?" Dally asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She shook her head softly. "They don't care about me the way your mom, sister, and friends care about you. You're so lucky Kendall Knight and you don't even realize it."

With that, Dally started to make her way back to the apartment and leave Kendall with his thoughts. Without a moment's hesitation, Kendall grabbed his cousin's arm. She stopped and turned to look at him, a curious look on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "After dinner?"

Dally nodded and Kendall released her arm. She offered him a warm smile and he returned it. The two then headed back inside the Palm Woods and up to apartment 2J. When they arrived, they saw everyone had not touched any of the food.

"_Now_ can we eat?" Carlos asked.  
"Yes, Carlos," Logan said. "Now we can eat."  
"_Finally_!" Carlos said and then dug in, enjoying every second of it.

Everyone else ate and enjoyed conversation and company. Every once in a while though, Kendall caught his cousin's eye and would give her a small smile. After dinner, Kendall caught his cousin before she could try to sneak off.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her arm. Dally tried to refuse but when she saw the look in Kendall's eyes she finally gave in.  
"We're going down to the pool to talk! We'll be back later!" Kendall informed everyone else. The door closed behind them and as soon as everyone heard the elevator doors open and close, they all stared at each other, thinking the same thing. _When did they start getting along?_

"Okay, we're all alone," Kendall said, looking around the deserted pool area. "But we don't have much time before Bitters makes his nightly round. So, talk."  
"What do you want me to say, Kendall?" Dally asked.  
"Well, you could tell me what you meant earlier about your parents not caring about you," he said. "How could you even think that?"  
"Because it's true! When we moved, they stopped supporting me wanting to play hockey. And when I started to get attention from boys, my mom took me shopping and bought me a bunch of dresses and skirts and made me put all of my band shirts and jeans away in boxes. The only things I was allowed to keep were the few pairs of skinny jeans and some of the really nice tops I had," Dally explained. "Dad even set me up on dates without even bothering to ask me first. You have no idea how many lame dates I had to go on."  
"Not as lame as the ones you've spent with Jo, I hope," Kendall said.  
"Are you kidding me? Those have been some of the best dates I've ever been on and they're not even my own!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!" Dally said. "How many times do I have to tell you that Jo really loves you and loves spending time with you? It's so awesome going out on dates with her!"  
Kendall laughed at this. He couldn't help but find it funny that the few times his cousin had enjoyed herself had been taking _his _girlfriend out on a couple dates.  
It was then that Bitters came around and yelled at them for being in the pool area so late at night.

"Wait a minute, I never got to ask you what I really wanted to," Kendall said when they were right outside the door to 2J.  
"Whatever it is, can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired," Dally said.  
"Oh. Alright. Yeah, it can wait then."  
The cousins walked inside the apartment to find it quiet.  
"Guess everyone's gone to bed already," Kendall said.  
"Huh. You'd figure with the parental unit gone, things would be really loud," Dally said.  
"You don't know Logan then," Kendall joked.  
"Not a whole lot yet," Dally said. "But hopefully I'll know him and the rest of your friends a lot better by the end of this trip."  
"Yeah. Maybe," Kendall pondered. "Well, night." He started to make his way to Katie's room.  
"Night," Dally said and headed to the room that the four boys shared.

* * *

**One week later**

Kendall had the apartment to himself for the first time in days and he finally decided to work on his little plan. He grabbed Dally's cell phone and called her mom. She had been avoiding him the last week and refused to give him straight answers. Finally Kendall decided that if she wasn't going to tell him anything, it was time to try his aunt and uncle.

"Hello?" a feminine voice said on the other end.  
"Mom?" Kendall asked.  
"Hi Jazz!" Aunt May said. "How's LA?"  
"It's great!" Kendall said. "I'm having lots of fun!" That wasn't completely false. Being stuck in his cousin's body meant that he got to see how girls really acted when no boys were around. Surprisingly Camille wasn't as weird as he thought she was, Stephanie was actually really talkative, and Jo was shy whenever either girl asked her for relationship advice. It was cute really, Kendall had decided.  
"Have you sorted everything out with Kendall, yet?" she asked.  
"Not yet," he admitted. "We're working on it though. Baby steps."  
"Well that's good," Aunt May said. "Remember, he's your brother no matter what happens."  
Kendall froze. Brother? "Mom, don't you mean he's my cousin?"  
Aunt May sighed. "Kendall Jasmine, we already had this conversation and I don't have time to have it again. I'm trying to make sure Jennifer and her mother-in-law are both in good spirits while having my own work to do. And don't even think about calling Zach. He's just as busy with work and you know how he gets when he's bothered."  
"Okay," Kendall said, defeated. "I guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye."  
"Bye sweetie," Aunt May said. "And please don't forget that even though I may not be your birth mother, I love you very much."  
"Love you too," Kendall mumbled before ending the call.  
_Brother?_ He kept saying that word over and over again in his mind. If he was Dally's brother, then that meant they were siblings, not cousins. That was when Kendall was hit with the biggest realization of all. _I'm the biggest jerk on the planet._ He thought as he ran into Katie's room to start thinking up a new game plan for how to handle his cousin. _Sister. She's your sister._ Kendall reminded himself. It was going to take some time for that fact to stick.

* * *

**_Well? How many of you guys saw that one coming? How many of you are surprised at this little turn of events? And if I made Kendall too soft in this chapter, well...it's because he's starting to realize that being his cousin isn't as easy as he thought it would be...but don't fret! He's still going to be a bit of an ass!  
And as for the next chapter, well I knew where it's headed and I know what's going to happen...it's a matter of finishing it and getting it up in a timely manner. Till next time my lovely readers!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: _Hello readers! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just wasn't sure where I wanted this chapter to go because I didn't want to write a filler chapter but that was all I seemed to be writing! Thankfully I worked on it yesterday and read through it today and I'm pleased with this chapter. Now things are going to get even more interesting! I hope you all like this chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

Dally woke up to the sound of people arguing. She peeked out over the top of her bunk bed to see that the voices belonged to Carlos and James. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep, but then she heard her name…or rather her cousin's name. As she listened more, she learned that Carlos was upset that James was spending so much time with Kendall. It wasn't fair to him because now he hardly got to spend any time with Kendall.

"Guys, can you please argue somewhere else? I'm trying to nap," Dally said. Her head was barely peeking out over the railing of the top bunk bed.  
Carlos and James stopped their arguing and looked up at Dally.  
"Well?"  
"You didn't happen to overhear everything, did you?" James asked with a nervous laugh.  
"Not really. It was just a bunch of loud noise. Only bit I heard was Carlos saying he doesn't like that you've been spending so much time with me lately and that it's unfair because we haven't been able to hang out as much."  
"That's it?" James asked.  
"Yeah." Dally gave James a strange look but he avoided making eye contact with her.  
"Okay. Well then, how about you two spend some time together then? I'm supposed to help Logan with some nerdy science thing. Bye!" James rushed out of the room leaving Carlos with a confused Dally.  
"What just happened?" she asked, looking down at Carlos.  
"I'm not sure," he said. "But I think you and I are going to spend the day together?"  
Dally sighed. She had really wanted to talk to James about what she had told Kendall last week. Dally looked over at Carlos and when she saw the hurt look on his face, she instantly regretted her sigh.  
"Carlos, what would you like to do today?"  
"James said you two have been going to the rink a lot," Carlos said. Dally nodded. "Can we go there for a bit? I haven't been in a while."  
"Sure," Dally nodded. "Just give me ten minutes and I'll meet you down in the lobby."  
Carlos smiled and was out the door. Dally smiled; it wasn't hard being Kendall Knight at all. The only thing she found difficult was pretending that Kendall wasn't stuck in her body and that Kendall and Katie were her cousins. She let out another sigh at that thought. The whole point of this trip was to tell Kendall and Katie that she was actually their sister and try to get in a word about what had happened all those years ago. Dally shook her head then climbed down from the top bunk. As Dally walked to the bathroom to clean up, she couldn't help but think about what she had been dreaming about before James and Carlos woke her up. In a way, she was grateful that the two of them had awoken her from reliving a memory she'd rather much forget about; the day she found out she was adopted.

She was 11 when she overheard May and Zach talking. They had been discussing about moving back to Minnesota when Zach had said that would be a terrible idea because the twins would start to notice their likeness. Twins? Dally had thought but continued to listen. The conversation then went to "How do we tell our daughter that she's not really ours? That her aunt is really her mother and that her cousins are her siblings?" Dally leaned away from the living room doorway at that. Had her mother really said that?  
A few months later, Dally had confronted her mother and asked if she was adopted. May nodded in response and then hugged Dally tightly saying "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Dally just hugged May back, not sure of what else to do or say. It was shortly after she had turned 12 when May and Zach had to take business trips down to Minnesota. Dally had gone along because they had no one to watch her back home and they would only be gone two days. May and Zach had told her not to leave the hotel room while she was alone. She didn't listen. Dally had gone exploring, hoping to find Kendall. Somehow she had managed to make it back to her old neighborhood and found Kendall with Katie.

Dally shook her head. She did _not _need to be remembering that memory right now. Things were going to get better before the end of her trip. Besides, she would be spending her day with Carlos so it couldn't be all bad. Carlos was the best person to be around when you needed cheering up. Just being in his presence could instantly perk up someone's mood. Dally smiled. Just thinking about hanging out with Carlos was already putting her in a better mood. She climbed down from the top bunk then started rummaging through Kendall's clothes, looking for something to wear.

An hour later she and Carlos were taking a break. They had run some plays and Dally was surprised at how well Carlos was able to keep up with her. Then again, James had mentioned that Carlos was one of the best players on their team back in Minnesota.

"Do you ever miss it?" Dally asked as Carlos was taking a drink from his water bottle.  
Carlos gave her a look as he thought about it. "Hockey? Sometimes. I really like being here in LA though."  
"What do you like most about being in LA?"  
"I dunno…I guess always being with you, James, and Logan. We're like the Three Musketeers…except there's four of us," Carlos said, giving Dally a grin.  
Dally laughed at that and Carlos soon joined in. After a minute, Dally stood up and looked down at Carlos. "How about we go grab something to eat and take it back to the apartment and then play video games for the rest of the day?"  
"I am _so _in!" Carlos said, jumping up from the bench. "And just so you know, I'm totally going to kick your ass at whatever game we play."  
"Yeah, okay," Dally said. "We'll see."

When the two arrived back at the apartment they noticed that it was unusually full of people.  
"What's going on?" Dally asked, stepping further inside.  
"Jazz is leaving," Logan said.  
Dally's eyes widened. "What? How?"  
A tall man appeared in the living room at that moment. Suddenly everything became clear. May and Zach were taking Jazz, who was really Kendall stuck in his twin sister's body, back to New York. Why? Well, Dally was about to find out right now.  
"Why are you taking my sister away?"  
Zach stared down at Dally. To Zach, he was seeing Kendall for the first time in years. To Dally, this was just another stupid conversation with her work-alcoholic "father."  
Zach chose to ignore the question. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Kendall," Zach said, running a hand through his thinning dirty blond hair.  
"Considering the last time you saw me was when I was 7 that really shouldn't surprise you at all," Dally replied as she crossed her arms.  
Zach didn't bother with replying with a snarky comment. Instead he chose to just place both his hands in the pockets of his nice suit pants.  
"Still dressing like you're always at the office, I see." Zach just gave Dally a look. "Still spending all of your time there instead of with your family?"  
Zach approached Dally. "Listen kid, you may be my wife's nephew by blood but you and I have no such sentiment. We're only related because I married May. Now keep your damn comments to yourself or I'll make sure you never see your sister again."  
"You can't do that," Dally said. "She's a kid. Not a damn prisoner."  
"I don't care," Zach said. "I was against this whole trip in the first place. Now Kendall has this crazy idea that she's going to fix everything between you two and live here."  
"She goes by Jasmine and it's not crazy. Everything isn't fixed but we're slowly working things out. And what do you mean about her living here?" Dally had considering going to college in LA, mostly to escape her father, but how did Zach find out? She never told anyone.  
At that moment, Kendall and May walked back into the main room. Dally stared at her brother trapped in her body and tried to let him know that she would try to fix everything as soon as she could. Kendall only offered a stiff nod in return.  
"Are you two ready to go?" Zach asked, completely changing his attitude and tone of voice.  
"Yes dear," May replied.  
"I guess," Kendall muttered, readjusting the bag on his shoulder.  
"Then let's go," Zach said.

Zach headed for the door first, followed by May, who was then followed by Kendall. Dally reached out a hand and grabbed Kendall's wrist.  
"I'll find a way to fix this," Dally whispered. "Before they take you back to New York."  
Kendall just smiled then headed out the door. The silence that was left behind was much too loud. Too many things were running through Dally's mind, the first being how the hell her and Kendall were going to sort things out if he was stuck in her body in New York and she was stuck in his in Los Angeles. Somehow she had to stop her brother from leaving. How? Well, she wasn't sure exactly but she knew she'd have to enlist the help of some very clever and trustworthy people.

"Umm, Kendall?" Carlos asked, pulling Dally out of her thoughts.  
She turned to face him, Logan, James, and Katie. "Yeah?"  
"Did you call Jazz your sister?" Logan asked. "And did your uncle call her Kendall?"  
Great. Now she was going to have to tell everyone the truth…or well, as much of the truth as she felt was necessary for them to know.


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: _Hey everyone! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been working really hard on this story and I'm proud to say that I'm actually a couple chapters ahead of what's being published. Since I'm now ahead of what's being posted, I'm hoping the updates won't be so few and far between. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their favourites. Thank you all so much for your support!_**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way, shape, or form. I only own the characters of Kendall Jasmine Valentine, May Valentine, and Zach Valentine.**

* * *

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you guys," Dally said. "Can everyone take a seat?"

And so Dally explained. She started with the night of the party and how she and Kendall had argued and then the next morning they had switched bodies. Then she went back to the root of the reason she was in LA in the first place and told them about how Zach and May had moved them to New York after Kenneth's death when she and Kendall were seven. She told them about how she had found out at age eleven that she and Kendall were actually twins. About how at age twelve she had snuck out of her hotel room in Minnesota to find Kendall and apologize. About how she still felt guilty all these years later and wanted nothing more than Kendall's forgiveness. About how she had saved lunch money, allowance, and even did a couple of modeling jobs just to afford the trip because she knew it would only happen if she paid all the expenses herself. About how awful Zach treated her because she wasn't biologically his because May couldn't bear children. About how much she had been looking forward to the trip and now it was ruined because Zach felt the need to get involved.  
Everyone was quiet when she had finished explaining. No one really knew what to say so they just sat in silence as they took in all the information that was just given to them.  
Logan was the first to break the silence. "So, we're seeing Kendall Knight but it's really Kendall Valentine that we're talking to?"  
"Yeah," Dally said. "But I prefer to go by Jasmine because it got really confusing when we were younger and someone would call 'Kendall'."  
"Wait a minute," Katie said. "So you're not my cousin then? You're my big sister?"  
"Yup," Dally replied.  
"And you're stuck in my big brother's body?"  
"Basically."  
"Weird."  
"You're telling me."  
"How long have you guys been switched?" Logan asked.  
"Nearly two weeks," Dally replied.  
"And you didn't tell anyone when the switch occurred?" he asked.  
"No one," Dally said. James gave her a look but she ignored it. She technically wasn't lying. James had sort of found out about the switch himself.  
Everyone remained quiet until Carlos asked, "So, how do we get Kendall back?"  
"I think we somehow have to understand what it's like to be in each other's shoes," Dally said.  
"Like Freaky Friday?" Katie asked.  
Dally considered the comment for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah. Exactly."  
Silence again. Dally sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Everyone but Dally had left the apartment. She sat at the dining table and thought of informing Jo of the switch. But how would she react? From what Dally had experienced, Jo was an understanding person...but this was big. Dally sighed and dropped her head to the table. Why did this have to be so hard? Hell, why did this even have to happen in the first place? She closed her eyes and wished to go back to the Christmas when she and Kendall were seven…the Christmas when Kenneth had died. If only she had been the one to die. If she had died instead, Kendall would never know what it was like to not have a father and Zach would be rid of her and he could continue to torture May without Dally trying to interfere.

Before her thoughts could get any further, there was a knock at the door. Dally answered it and was surprised to see Jo standing there.  
"Hey Jo," Dally said, smiling. "What's up?"  
"Kendall, can I come in?" Jo asked. There was a hint of worry and concern in her voice.  
Dally nodded and opened the door wider, motioning for Jo to come inside. "What's wrong?"  
Jo walked inside and sat down on the orange sofa. She looked down at her lap before looking up at Dally. Dally's breath caught in her throat…Jo was crying. Dally rushed over to the sofa and sat next to Jo, placing an arm around her shoulder in the process. "Jo, what's wrong?"  
"I just got a call from my agent," Jo said through tears. "I got the lead role in the movie I auditioned for."  
"That's great news!"  
"It shoots in New Zealand for three years."  
Dally's face fell. Well crap. That wasn't great at all. "When do you leave?"  
"A week…maybe two. It all depends on my agent and my contract for New Town High," Jo said. She leaned into Dally's shoulder. "I don't know if I want to go though."  
"You have to go," Dally said. She knew what Jo leaving meant…she and Kendall would have to break up. There was no way their relationship would work while being on opposite ends of the world for the next three years. But Dally also knew that Kendall wouldn't let Jo say no to this part just because of him. "This is your big break. You can't say no because of me."  
Jo sat up straight and looked up into the face of whom she thought was her beloved boyfriend. "But—"  
"No buts," Dally said, standing up. "I've already started to make it big. Now it's your turn. Just promise me that you'll at least let us throw you a going away party?"  
A sad smile spread across Jo's face. She nodded and then stood up and left.  
Dally watched her go then sighed. Now she really couldn't tell Jo about the switch.

* * *

_**Yes I know it's a short chapter. I'm sorry but there wasn't a lot for me to do with this one and it needed to be short. Things pick up in the next chapter though so don't worry.**_


End file.
